The present invention relates to latching device for a hook used for transportation work by means of a crane or the like, and specifically to a latching device provided with a safe locking mechanism which will prevent a wire rope or the like suspended from the hook from being removed therefrom during use, and which is adapted to improve the safe carrying out of transportation work of kind otherwise exposed to accident.
It is well known to provide a latching arm across the opening in the curved portion of a hook. A latching device of this kind prevents the wire rope or the like from falling off from the hook as the loop of the wire rope or the like is contacted against the latching arm when the loop suspended from the hook is elevated relative to the hook by loosening of the rope during work. When the loop of the wire rope or the like is to be suspended from the curved portion, the latching device is adapted to open the opening of the curved portion by turning the latching arm downwardly by depressing action of the loop against the upper side of the latching arm. Therefore, the wire rope or the like is apt to be removed from the hook when the latching arm is pulled downwardly from the back side (upward) thereof by the loop, when the loop becomes twisted upwardly and biased to one side of the hook during work. The object of the present invention is to provide a device which eliminates such defects.